Jeder mit jedem Hogwarts im SexTaumel
by Rebilein
Summary: Hogwarts im Sex-Taumel: Eine Freundin und ich haben mit einem Forenrollenspiel angefangen und hier finden sich nun die besten Ausschnitte daraus. Slash könnte darin vorkommen, muss aber nicht!
1. Blaise und Ginny

Titel: Jeder mit Jedem – Hogwarts im Sex-Taumel

Teil: 1?

Autoren: Crimegirl und Rebi

Rating: R

Serie: Harry Potter

Warnung: PWP

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört uns. Wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen und geben sie nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurück. Wir tun dies hier freiwillig, werden nicht dazu gezwungen und bekommen auch kein Geld dafür!

Inhalt: Jeder mit jedem? Lest selbst ;)

Blaise und Ginny

Ginny betrat den Raum und schaute sich um. Alles war dunkel. Sie konnte weder Schränke noch sonstige Gegenstände sehen. Ob sie wohl hier willkommen war?

Schon etwas länger wartete Blaise auf Ginny. Er hatte ihr einen Brief per Eule geschickt - anonym natürlich - und sie hier her bestellt. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs flammten die vielen Kerzen auf, die überall herum standen und schwebten. „Ich habe dich schon erwartet..."

Der ganze Raum war in einem sanften grün-silbrigen Ton gehalten. Alles wirkte harmonisch aufeinander abgestimmt. In der hinteren Ecke sah man ein riesiges Himmelbett. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich mehrere Sitzgruppen, eine große Couch und ein kleines Beistelltischchen vor einem großen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer lüstern vor sich hin flackerte.

Ginny trat näher und sah sich um. Auf dem Beistelltischchen sah sie eine Flasche in einem Eiskübeln und daneben zwei Gläser.

„Aber, Blaise.. Was willst du von mir? In anscheinend deinem Brief hieltest du es ja nicht für nötig mich darüber aufzuklären, warum ich herkommen sollte."

Leicht erzürnt wandte sie sich ihm zu. Ihre Gryffindor-Neugier hatte sie hierher gebracht und ihr Mut war es, der sie dazu trieb sich hier noch länger aufzuhalten und nicht sofort die Flucht vor dieser Schlange zu ergreifen. Wusste sie jedoch noch nicht, was der Abend und die Nacht so alles bringen würden.

Blaise lächelte fast sanft, als er langsam auf das Mädchen zuging.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir mit Sicherheit nichts tun, was dir nicht gefallen wird... Ich möchte dich näher kennen lernen, ist das denn falsch? Weißt du, du faszinierst mich... das war schon immer so, seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe..."

Langsam nahm er Ginnys Hand und führte sie zu dem bequemen Sofa, wo er sich hinsetzte und sie neben sich zog.

Ganz paralysiert ließ sie sich auch ihren Mantel abnehmen und beiseite legen. Ihr Augen strahlten so viel Fragen aus. Ein Kribbeln begann sich über ihrem Körper auszubreiten.

„Aber warum ich. Was ist an mir so besonderes. Du bist ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor. was sollte an mir sein, was dich beeindrucken könnte."

„Einfach alles... Dein Auftreten, dein Selbstbewusstsein... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das genauso könnte..."

Lächelnd ließ er den Blick über den schönen Körper gleiten. Er wollte sie. Schon so lange. Und jetzt... vielleicht würde sich sein Traum endlich erfüllen...

Ginny war nervös und wie. Ihre Augen blickten leicht panisch umher. Ihr Hals und Mund wurde immer trockener.

„Na ja, du bist auch nicht gerade ein typischer Slytherin. Man könnte fast schon sagen, dass du nett seiest. Jedoch ähm..."

Ginny geriet ins stocken und führte ihren ursprünglichen Gedanken nicht weiter aus.

„Könnte ich etwas zu trinken bekommen?"

Blaise lächelte, nickte dann.

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe... Alles was du wünscht..."

Langsam drehte er sich von Ginny weg und nahm sich die Flasche Sekt aus dem Eiskübel, machte die Flasche auf und goss das kühle prickelnde Nass in die Gläser, die auf dem Tischchen standen, verkorkte die Flasche dann wieder und nahm die beiden Gläser, reichte eines davon dem Mädchen.

Vorsichtig nippend an dem köstlichen Getränk, suchte sie über des Glasesrand hinweg Blaise' Blick.

Sie setze das Glas ab und rückte ein kleines Stück von Blaise weg, setze sich gerade hin uns sprach: „Ähm, ja und nun, du wolltest du etwas mit mir bereden."

Sie wurde zusehends nervöser. Mit den Fingern spielte sie mit den Spitzen ihres roten leicht gewellten Haares.

Blaise grinste, als Ginny von ihm abrückte, rutschte ihr nach und stellte dann sein Glas weg, beugte sich zu ihr.

„Nun was glaubst du denn, was ich bereden will?"

Er hauchte diese Frage nur ganz leise, sah dem Mädchen dann in die Augen und lächelte verführerisch.

Ginnys Atem beschleunigte sich. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Rückwärts stand sie von der Couch auf, stieß jedoch sofort gegen die Lehne eines Sessels und fiel rücklings in ihn hinein.

„Ähm... ich.. also.. mhhh.."

Immer noch war ihr Blick starr auf Blaise gerichtet.

Blaise lächelte, stand ebenfalls auf und kam langsam auf Ginny zu.

„ Ich mag schüchterne Mädchen..."

Wieder war es nur ein Flüstern und ehe Ginny auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und küsste sie.

Vor Schock wie gelähmt kam sie kaum dazu den Kuss zu erwidern. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte, war sie doch noch nie mit einem jungen weiter gegangen als Küssen. So unterbrach sie de Kuss und schaute Blaise in die Augen, um ihre Gedanken in Worte zu formulieren.

„Du Blaise.. ich.. ähmm.. hab... ähm... noch... nicht ähm.. du weißt schon..."

Sanft strich er dem Mädchen über die Wange, nickte und nahm ihre Hand, zog sie auf die Beine. Zwei schritte machte er zurück, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zog Ginny auf seinen Schoß.

„Entspann dich einfach und lass mich machen... Ich werd dir nicht weh tun..."

Ginnys letzte Scheu war so gut wie gefallen. Langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf u Blaise hinter und berührte mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen. Vorsichtig ja schon fast schüchtern stupste sie mit ihrer Zunge an seinen Mund und bat um Einlass.

Blaise lächelte weiter, schlang seine Arme um die schmale Taille von Ginny, erwiderte ihren schüchternen Kuss. Oh... wie er so etwas liebte...

Ihre Lippen waren so schön weich und zart...

Langsam begann er über ihren Rücken zu streicheln, vertiefte den Kuss ebenso langsam.

Weiterhin Küsse auf Blaises Gesicht verteilend nestelte Ginny an Blaise Robe herum, schaffte es jedoch nicht sie zu öffnen. Leicht grummelnd erhob sie sich und zog Blaise mit sich. Sie streifte den Umhang über Blaises Schultern und lies ihn auf den Boden gleiten.

„So stürmisch?"

Grinsend betrachtete er das Mädchen vor sich, zog sie dann an sich und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten, streichelte sie fast überall. zugleich bearbeitete er auch noch ihre Lippen, knabberte daran.

Ginny genoss diese zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten zog sich jedoch leicht zurück aufgrund Blaises Äußerung:

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht haben sollte."

Ihr Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

Sanft zog er sie wieder an sich, drückte sie und begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen und falsch hast du auch nichts gemacht..."

Ginny nickte nur zart und versuchte nun Blaise von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Die Krawatte lag bereits auf dem Boden, als sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck sein Hemd zerriss. Die Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen. Sie vertraute Blaise nun voll und ganz.

Blaise konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über diese Gryffindor, begann nun auch sie langsam zu entblättern, sprich, er lockerte ihre Krawatte, ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten und machte sich dann an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen.

Ginny lehnt leicht ihren Kopf zurück und genoss die Berührungen ihres gegenüber. Währenddessen streichelte sie sacht mir ihren Händen über den Oberkörper von Blaise, verweilte kurz auf seinem strammen flachen Bauch, wanderte wieder höher um dann seine Brustwarzen sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu reizen.

Ein leises Keuchen kam über Blaise' Lippen als er diese zarten Finger auf seiner Haut und besonders an seinen Brustwarzen spürte. Langsam schob er die nun offene Bluse Ginnys über ihre Schultern, liebkoste die Haut die zum Vorschein kam mit seinen Lippen.

Auch Ginny konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam lies sie ihre Hände hinab bis zur Blaises Hosenbund gleiten, wo sich schon eine stattliche Beule abzeichnete. Dort angekommen fuhr sie kurz über die Ausbuchtung und machte sie an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

Blaise konnte gar nicht wirklich glauben, dass Ginny dies gerade wirklich getan hatte. Schnell ließ er ihre Bluse fallen, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, hob das leichte Mädchen dann in die Höhe und hielt sie so, dass sie bequem ihre Beine um seine Taille schlingen konnte. Als sie dies getan hatte, trug er sie zum Bett, wo er sie sanft ablegte und anlächelte.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Schöne..."

Wieder nur ein Flüstern als er sich zu ihr beugte und über ihren Bauch leckte, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, die immer noch unter dem sexy Spitzen-BH verborgen waren.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände auf ihren Rücken wandern, öffnete den Verschluss geschickt und entfernte das lästige Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper.

Ginny wand sich unter Blaise wie ein junges Reh. Mit ihren Händen glitt sie über seinem rücken bis hinunter zu seinem Boxershorts. Ihr Hände lies sie unter jene gleiten und massierte nun sanft seinen strammen Po. Ein sanftes Pochen machte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln bemerkbar.

Kurz betrachtete er das Mädchen unter sich, begann dann kleine Küsse auf ihren Brüsten zu verteilen, saugte und knabberte an ihren Brustwarzen, während er ihr langsam den Rock öffnete und auszog.

Die vorwitzigen Finger auf seinem Hintern machten ihn fast verrückt und er musste sich zusammen reißen um sie nicht sofort zu nehmen.

Als Blaise ihre Brüste berührte musste sie ihrem angestauten Atem durch ein genussvolles Stöhnen Luft machen. Sie spürte bereits Blaise Männlichkeit an ihrem Bein vorbeistreifen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie seine Unterhose hinabzustreifen, was ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen entzog sie sich Blaise und drehte ihn auf dem Rücken sich halb auf ihn legend bombardierte sie ihn mit intensiven Küssen, bis ihre Lippen die seinen fanden und zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verschmolzen.

Blaise stöhnte leise, als er Ginnys Lippen überall spürte, sie ihn dann mit einem heißen Zungenkuss fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Seine Hose wurde schmerzhaft enger und enger und er drückte sie noch fester an sich, damit sie alles spüren konnte.

Seine Hände massierten diese kleinen, festen Brüste, während seine Zunge mit der ihren spielte.

Ginny merkte, dass Blaise immer erregte wurde. So schob sie sachte seine Boxershorts an seinen Beinen herunter und lies ihre Hände sanft über seine aufgerichtet Männlichkeit streichelt. Fragend schaute sie Blaise an. Ihre Sorge etwas falsch zu machen und ihre Unsicherheit traten wieder zu tage.

Nun fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, sich zurück zu halten, stöhnte laut auf. Schnell zog er das Mädchen wieder zu sich, drehte sie, sodass sie wieder unten lag und küsste sie erneut heiß und innig.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass ich jetzt schon komme...", flüsterte er in den Kuss hinein und ließ seine Hand in Ginnys Höschen gleiten, streichelte sie vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte nur schüchtern den Kopf und konnte sich ein wiederholtes Aufkeuchen nicht verkneifen, als er ihre Knospe berührte. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich im Bettlaken. Ihr Slip war mittlerweile von Feuchtigkeit durchnässt. Mit ihren feurigen rehbraunen Augen sah sie in die von Blaise.

Der Slytherin grinste, löste sich schließlich von ihr und betrachtete sie, wie sie so unschuldig auf dem Bett lag und auf ihn wartete. Ohne Eile begann er ihr auch noch ihr Höschen auszuziehen, ließ es einfach auf den Boden gleiten und ließ erneut seine Augen über sie gleiten, liebkoste sie mit Blicken.

„So lange habe ich darauf gewartet..."

Nun beugte er sich über sie, küsste sie erneut. Er wollte ihr Zeit geben sich an alles zu gewöhnen, wollte sie nicht drängen. Dafür war alles einfach zu perfekt.

Sie spürte wie sein erregtes Glied ihren Schenkel streifte. Blaises Küssen genießend streifte sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. Als sie bei seinem Glied ankam strich sie zart wie ein Windhauch darüber. Dann griff sie mit einer hand ein wenig fester zu und rieb ein wenig im gleichatmigen Rhythmus auf und ab. Insgeheim war sie Blaise für seine Zurückhaltung dankbar. Sie stand unter Hochspannung. Fast schon verzweifelt schnappte sie nach einem Zungenkuss von Blaise während sie leicht ihr Becken anhob.

Natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und so ließ er von ihr ab, grinste sie in alter Slytherin-Manier an, ehe er etwas nach unten rutschte, ihr Becken weiter anhob und von ihrer Feuchte kostete.

Nun war es endgültig um sie geschehen. Wild bewegte sie sich hin und her die Lust zwischen ihren Beinen nicht mehr aushaltend. Sie spürte wie sich etwas in sie anbahnte, was sie vorher noch nicht erlebt hatte.

"Bitte Blaise.."

Nun ließ Blaise kurz von ihr ab, holte schnell eines der Kondome aus dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett und rollte es sich über. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass seine Schöne gleich beim ersten mal schwanger wurde.

Erst dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf sie, küsste sie zärtlich und drang dabei langsam in sie ein.

Sie spürte wie er langsam in sei eindrang. Ein kurzes schmerzhaftes Zerren machte sich bei ihr bemerkbar. Einen erstickten leisen Aufschrei konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. jedoch ebbte jener Schmerz langsam ab.

„Alles ok?"

Er hatte kurz inne gehalten, blickte sie nun fragend an. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihr nicht weh tun würde. Hoffentlich war das gerade nicht so schlimm gewesen...

Sie nickte sachte. Der kurze stechende Schmerz war einer immer mehr anschwellenden Erregung geglichen. Sie zog Blaises Kopf zu einem Kuss zu sich hinab.

Erleichtert erwiderte er den Kuss, stieß dann vorsichtig in sie und versenkte sein pulsierendes Glied vollständig in ihr. Leise stöhnte er in den Kuss hinein, spürte nur noch sie und nichts anderes mehr.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit begann er nun sich in ihr zu bewegen, massierte gleichzeitig ihre Brüste und liebkoste ihre Lippen.

Die Gefühle, die ihn überkamen waren einfach der Hammer. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt, so intensiv, so heiß.

Ihr erging es ebenso. Im gleichen Takt wie zu seinen Stößen hob und sank sie ihr Becken. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinem Rücken fest. Mir ihren Beinen umschlang sie ihn, damit er tiefer in sie gelangen konnte. Ein lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Immer schneller wurde er, immer kräftiger und immer tiefer stieß er in sie hinein. Es fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Sein Stöhnen wurde ebenfalls immer lauter und das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib nahm stetig zu.

„Ich kann gleich nicht mehr..."

Mit lustverhangenen Augen blickte er sie an, keuchte und stöhnte.

Ihr gemeinsamen Bewegungen steigerten sich und wurden noch intensiver. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Muskulatur im Unterleib immer mehr zusammenzog und heiße Blitze in alle Ecken ihres Körper jagte. Lange würde es bei ihr nicht mehr dauern.

„Blaise, ich ahhhh!"

Zärtlich verschloss Blaise ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er aber schnell wieder löste und Ginny anstarrte, als er heftig in ihr kam. Dann erst begann er laut zu stöhnen, stieß noch fester in sie, wollte, dass sie auch kam.

Mit einem letzen Aufschrei, aus dem man Blaise Namen heraushören konnte schwebte auch sie über die Klippe. Sie war in einem bunten Meer aus Farben gefangen und glaubte zu träumen. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich nur mit Mühe.

Blaise spürte ihren Höhepunkt, hörte auf sich zu bewegen und schmiegte sich an sie, schloss lächelnd die Augen und ließ das ganze einfach auf sich wirken.

„Das war das aller, aller beste, das ich bisher erlebt habe..."

Ginny drehte sich leicht auf die Seite sah Blaise in die Augen und streichelte durch seine schönen schwarzen Haare.

„Für mich genauso. Vielleicht können wir es ja an anderer Stelle einmal wiederholen.. Aber ich glaube ich muss zu den Gryffs zurück. Ihr Gejammer über euren Hauslehrer nervt mich an. Es sind alles ignorante Dummköpfe."

Sacht küsste sich Blaise ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn.

„Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du wieder mal Lust hast."

Er lächelte lüstern, zog ich aus ihr zurück und küsste sie noch einmal heiß und innig, ehe er vom Bett rutschte, das gebrauchte Kondom mit einem wink seines Zauberstabs entsorgte und sich anzog.

Sie säuberte sich kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte sich auch die Kleidung an.

„Das nächste Mall kann ich ja vorher einen Verhütungstrank nehmen."

Noch einmal ging sie zu Blaise zog ihn zu einem Kuss hinab, bevor sie den Raum ohne weiteres verließ.

Blaise grinste, erwiderte den Kuss und nickte dann.

„Wenn du möchtest.."

Er blickte dem Mädchen hinterher, grinste in sich hinein und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. So etwas geiles wollte er auf jeden fall noch einmal wiederholen.

Blaise und Ginny – ENDE


	2. Harry und Ginny

Titel: Jeder mit Jedem - Hogwarts im Sex-Taumel  
Teil: 2?  
Autoren: Crimegirl und Rebi  
Rating: R  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Warnung: PWP  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört uns. Wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen und geben sie nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurück. Wir tun dies hier freiwillig, werden nicht dazu gezwungen und bekommen auch kein Geld dafür!  
Inhalt: Jeder mit jedem? Lest selbst ;)

Harry und Ginny

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde wieder einmal von Hermine mit Hausaufgaben gequält. Womit hatte er das denn nur wieder verdient? Tat er denn nicht schon genug?

Hermine und Ron verabschiedeten sich. Sie wollten gemeinsam spazieren gehen. gerade als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, kam Ginny die Treppe des Mädchensaals hinunter. Sie erblickte Harry am Tisch sitzen und erröte leicht. Er sah gut aus mit seinen schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren und den grünen Augen, einfach zum Anbeißen.  
"Na Harry, haben dich die beiden mal wieder angenervt"  
Ginny war ganz anders als Ron oder Hermine. Sie verstand es, wann Harry lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Harry erblickte das rothaarige Mädchen, nickte und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Und ob... Glaubst du, Hermine lässt mich mal einen Abend keine Hausaufgaben machen? Von wegen"  
Er grummelte noch vor sich hin, schrieb den letzten Satz fertig und schmiss dann die Feder weg, lehnte sich zurück.  
"Endlich Ruhe... Wurde auch Zeit, dass die beiden endlich verschwinden..."

Langsam begab sich Ginny zu Harry an den Tisch und setze sich. Sie waren ganz allein, da Hogsmeadewochenende waren und alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse ins kleine Dorf gegangen waren. Die anderen Schüler waren alle draußen und genossen das schönes Wetter. Harry und Ginny hatten eins gemeinsam. Sie konnten beide diese übertriebene Heiterkeit nicht ausstehen. Sie war ihnen zu wieder.  
"Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun."

Lächelnd blickte Harry Ginny an.  
"Was ich jetzt tun werde? Ich werde mir jetzt ein schönes heißes Bad gönnen... Kommst du mit?"

Ginny errötete leicht, wusste sie ja nicht, was für mögliche Hintergedanken Harry noch hatte. Auch war sie leicht verwirrt über das Angebot machte sich jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken und antwortet leicht stotternd: "Ähm ok Moment ich hole noch schnell meinen schwarzen Bikini"  
Sie verzog sich schnell Richtung Schlafräume und kam ebenso schnell wieder herunter, wo Harry schon wartend mit einer gepackten Tasche vor ihr stand.

Harry nickte, wartete unten auf sie und hielt ihr dann freundlich den Arm hin.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und betraten das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, von welchem Harry das Passwort wusste.

Harry betrat zusammen mit Ginny das Vertrauensschülerbad. Ginny kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ein riesiger Sprudelpool fast schon einem Schwimmbecken gleich kommend befand sich in dem Raum. An den Seiten standen weitere Massageliegen und Stühle wo man seine Sachen ablegen konnte.

Genau zu einer dieser Liegen lief Harry nun, legte seine Sachen ab und schnappte sich seine Badehose.  
"Es gibt leider keine Umkleidekabinen, aber ich verspreche dir, nicht hinzusehen, ok"  
Lächelnd drehte er dem Mädchen den Rücken zu und begann sich umzuziehen.

Ginny ganz geplättet von Harrys Aussage drehte sich auch langsam um und begann sich zu entkleiden. Anscheinend war sie ein wenig früher fertig als Harry und gewann einen kurzen Ausblick auf Harrys Rückseite, welche sehr ansehnlich war und Ginny leicht erröten lies. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um.

Harry spürte den Blick in seinem Rücken, grinste vor sich hin. Ginny war wirklich ein neugieriges Mädchen und dazu noch gut aussehend. Er wollte noch gar nicht daran denken was heute alles passieren konnte.  
Endlich war er fertig und drehte sich um, lächelte das Mädchen an.  
"Dann wollen wir mal, ne?"

Ginny dachte bei sich, dass Harry wirklich zum Anbeißen aussah. Aber sicherlich sah er in ihr nur eine gute Freundin. Schade eigentlich.  
"Einen Moment noch. Wozu sind eigentlich diese langen Liegen da?"

"Darauf kann man sich massieren lassen... Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja massieren"  
Er lächelte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln an, zeigte auf eine freie Liege.

Sachte nickt Ginny. Ein wenig schüchtern begibt sie sich zur Liege und legt sich auf den Bauch. Ihre langen Haare liegen breit gefächert auf ihrem Rücken.  
"So ok ähm?"

"Ja, so ist ok"  
Lächelnd ging Harry zu ihr, strich federleicht ihre Haare vom Rücken und blickte dann auf die Bändchen des Bikini-Oberteils.  
"Darf ich aufmachen?"

Ein Kribbeln jagte durch ihren Körper als Harry ihre Haare beiseite schob. Diese Hände so weich und sanft, dachte sie bei sich.  
"Ja ist ok mhh"  
Leicht benebelt antwortete sie dies.

Harry lächelte, zog den Knoten auf und schnappte sich dann das Massageöl, welches neben den Liegen stand, tat sich etwas auf die Handfläche und verrieb es leicht darauf, ehe er Hand an Ginnys Rücken legte und anfing diese zu massieren.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie seine zarten Berührungen auf ihren Rücken spürte. Sie genoss es so verwöhnt zu werden und schaltet einfach ab. Man konnte leise Schurlaute des Wohlgefallens von ihr hören. Sie war wie Wachs unter Harrys Händen.

Harry schmunzelte, massierte sie so gut er es konnte weiter. Er mochte es, ihre zarte weiche Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren.  
Ab und zu nahm er etwas Massageöl, massierte es in die Haut ein, wanderte dann hinunter zu ihren Beinen und begann ihre Oberschenkel und Waden zu massieren.

Als seine Hände über ihr Bikinihöschen und auch somit ihren Po glitten konnte sie sich ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen. Blitze jagten durch ihren Körper. Eine Abkühlung konnte sie jetzt gut gebrauche.

Natürlich hörte Harry dies und grinste vor sich hin, massierte sie weiter, wobei er mit den Händen immer weiter nach oben glitt, schließlich Ginnys Beine leicht spreizte um auch die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel zu massieren.

Oh und wie sie dringend eine Abkühlung gebrauchen konnte. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe der ihrer Haare immer ähnlicher wurde. Die Berührungen Harrys lösten etwas in ihr aus, was lieber im Verborgenen bleiben sollte, dachte sie ja noch immer, dass Harry sie nur als Freundin sah. So stützte sie sich ein wenig auf den Armen ab und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zu Harry.  
"Du verstehst das Massagehandwerk Harry. Dennoch würde ich jetzt gerne ins Wasser gehen wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mir ist ganz schön heiß geworden"  
Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können für diese Worte. Ihr inneres Selbst genoss einerseits seine Berührungen andererseits rief es sie auch immer wieder in die Realität zurück.

Harry nickte. Gern hätte er noch weiter gemacht, doch er wollte auch ins Wasser. Und vielleicht kam er Ginny ja dort noch näher.  
"Wenn du möchtest, gern. Ich binde dir nur wieder dein Oberteil zu, ja"  
Lächelnd band er ihr Oberteil wieder zu, blickte sie dann an.

Ginny versuchte aufzustehen, was jedoch ein schweres Unterfangen war, da ihre Knie Wackelpudding gleichkamen. So passierte es, dass sie stolperte und dies direkt in Harrys Richtung.

Schnell fing Harry das Mädchen auf, hielt sie an sich gedrückt in den Armen.  
"Alles ok? Du musst aufpassen, wo du hinläufst..."

"Mh alles ok. es war nur so meine Beine sind weggeknickt"  
Sie sah nach oben und was sie sah nahm sprichwörtlich den Atem. Harrys Augen funkelten in einem wunderlichen schönen Smaragdgrün, welches sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie musste ihren Blick abwenden um nicht in ihnen zu ertrinken. Dennoch machte sie keine Anstalten sich aus Harrys Umarmung zu befreien.

Harry lächelte verführerisch, hob Ginny einfach auf seine Arme und trug sie zu dem großen Whirlpool, ging langsam mit ihr hinein.

Ginny legte wie selbstverständlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals uns lies es sich gefallen. Immer noch war sie wie gefesselt. Erst im Wasser angekommen uns sachte abgesetzt löste sich ihre Trance. Sie glitt etwas tiefer in das angenehm warm sprudelnde Wasser, seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf Richtung Harry gewandt an den Beckenrand.  
"Danke Harry! Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du ein wahrer Gentlemen bist."

"Bisher noch nicht... Aber es freut mich wenn du das so siehst"  
Er lächelte, setzte sich neben Ginny und genoss das warme Wasser. Schnell setzte er noch seine Brille ab, da diese schon fast angelaufen war und er durch sie nichts mehr sah.

Nun kamen seine Augen noch mehr zur Geltung.  
Ginny wurde derweil ein wenig mutiger und lies es sich auch nicht nehmen zu fragen: "Und hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du die schönsten Augen in ganz Hogwarts hast?"

"Das kann nicht sein... Denn es gibt nur eine, die die schönsten Augen von ganz Hogwarts hat"  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr, blickte in ihre Augen.  
"Und dieser jemand bist du"

Ginny musste leicht schlucken, so nahe war er ihr gekommen. Nur ein paar cm näher und ihre Lippen würden die seinen berühren. Unfähig eine größere Regung zu tätigen strich sich ihm mit der linken Hand über die Wang und hinterließ ein wenig Schaum: "Samtenweiche Pfirsichhaut"  
Und auch diese Worte glichen einem Seidenhauch.

Harry blinzelte leicht, als er ihre Hand spürte, lächelte dann.  
"Die hast du aber auch... Also bin ich damit nicht alleine."

Spielerisch nahm sie noch etwas mehr Schaum in die Hand und blies ihn Harry ins Gesicht.  
"Mhh der Schaum steht dir"  
Sie lächelte anzüglich und ihre Augen funkelten.

Kichernd schnappte sich Harry etwas Schaum, stupste dann mit der schaumigen Hand Ginnys Nase an, sodass dort der Schaum blieb.  
"Dir aber auch."

Zögernd was sie als nächstes tun sollte beugt sie sich hoch und streifte mit ihrer Nase ganz leicht Harrys. Und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Warts nur ab Casanova"  
Sich von ihm wegdrehend bewegte sie sich so, dass sie ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Harrys Schulter drückte, wodurch dieser notgedrungen mit den Kopf unter Wasser ging.

Harry lächelte als er sie so nah bei sich hatte, hörte ihre Worte und wurde sogleich unter Wasser gedrückt. Glücklicherweise hatte er zuvor noch Luft geholt, schnappte sich nun Ginny an der Taille und zog sie zu sich unter Wasser.

Gegen Harrys Kraft hatte sie jedoch keine Chance und musste wieder auftauchen, was zur Folge hatte, dass auch Harry wieder über Wasser war. Durch ihr Gerangel jedoch kam er nun über ihr zu liegen und war ihr mehr als nur nahe.

Als sie endlich wieder über Wasser waren, lächelte Harry das Mädchen unter sich an, strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Ginny zitterte leicht unter der Berührung, nicht weil ihr kalt war sondern weil sie es für äußerst angenehm befand. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Brustkorb gemäß ihrer Atemzüge an Harrys rieb, was sie zusätzlich erregte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich weiter Harrys Gesicht und platzierte einen schüchternen vorsichtigen Kuss auf seine Wange, lehnet sich zurück und wartete Harrys Reaktion ab.

Ginny hatte ganz weiche Lippen und Harry bekam unter dieser Berührung eine Gänsehaut. Mit großen Augen blickte er sie an, lächelte dann erleichtert. Sie mochte ihn wirklich mehr als er gedacht hatte.  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, hielt, ehe er ihre Lippen berührte, inne und sah sie fragend an.

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte sie seine stumme Frage und schloss die Augen.

In Zeitlupe legten sich Harrys Lippen auf ihre und er schloss ebenfalls die Augen, genoss dieses angenehme Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Zärtlich küsste er sie, ließ eine Hand über ihren Bauch und ihre Taille gleiten.

Nur einen Spalt breit öffnete sie ihre Lippen uns stupste mit ihrer Zunge an die seinen um Einlass zu erbitten. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in Harrys Haaren.

Der einlass wurde ihr natürlich sofort gewährt und leicht berührte Harry die Zunge Ginnys, spürte das heftige Kribbeln, welches sich in ihm ausbreitete und erschauderte. Leise seufzend begann er ein Zungenspiel.

Auch Ginny konnte ihre Erregung kaum verbergen. sie stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und ihre mittlerweile aufgerichteten Brustwarzen rieben sich durch den Stoff ihres Bikinioberteils an Harrys Oberkörper.

Langsam schmiegte er sich an sie, ließ seine Hände weiter wandern. Strich ihre Beine hinab und wieder hinauf, neckte mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Bauchnabel, ehe er schließlich sacht über ihre kleinen, festen Brüste strich.

Doch auch Ginny blieb nicht untätig. Mit ihrem Mund über Harrys Gesicht wandernd, hier und da ein paar Küsse verteilend, kam sie sichtlich näher ihren Ziel entgegen. Sie knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte wiederholt: "Harry du bist wirklich heiß in jeder Beziehung.."

Harrys Atem ging schneller und Ginnys Stimme jagte ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Leicht schmiegte er sich noch näher an sie, ließ nun seine Hände auf ihren Rücken wandern und löste den Knoten ihres Oberteils, schob dann seine Hand darunter und begann ihre Brust zu massieren.  
Währenddessen küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.

Ginny stöhnet wiederholt auf. Ihr Oberteil schwamm mittlerweile irgendwo im Wasser umher. Auch sie versuchte nun Harry von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu lösen, was ihr im Liegen jedoch nicht so recht gelang.

Schmunzelnd ließ Harry von ihr ab, strich über ihre Wange und zog schließlich ihr Höschen aus, welches schlussendlich auch irgendwo auf dem Wasser herumschwimmen durfte.

Ginny quittierte dies mit einem einfachen Lächeln und schob nun ihre Hände ihrerseits unter Harrys Badehose und massierte mit leichten Auf- und Abbewegungen sein Glied, welches schon deutlich erregt und zu spüren war.

Leise begann Harry zu stöhnen, spürte wie seine Erregung immer mehr zunahm.  
"Willst du es wirklich"  
Er keuchte diese Frage, blickte das Mädchen mit lüsternen Augen an.

Als Antwort nickt sie nur leicht und fing an fester an seinem Glied zu reiben. Doch auch an ihr ging dies nicht spurlos vorüber.  
"Mehr als alles andere und jetzt küss mich."

Keuchend beugte er sich zu ihr, küsste sie heiß und innig, während er sich seiner Badehose entledigte und sich an sie schmiegte. Fahrig strich er über ihre Haut, berührte sie fast überall.

Auch sie lies es sich nicht nehmen ihn überall zu ertasten. So wanderten ihre Hände über seinen rücken, bis hin zu seinem Po, wo sie frech rein kniff. Sie spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig mehr und drückte ihn verstärkt an sich.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah und drückte sich nur noch weiter an Ginny heran.  
"Ginny... darf ich"  
Er fragte leise und mit roten Wangen, streichelte mit einer Hand hinunter zwischen die Beine des Mädchens und begann sie zu stimulieren.

Kaum in der Lage anders zu reagieren schrie sie erregt auf, als Harry mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Lippen drang und ihre Perle massierte.  
"Ja Harry bitte. ich halte das so nicht mehr länger aus."

Unwillkürlich grinste Harry in sich hinein, trieb sie noch etwas weiter in den Wahnsinn, ehe er von ihr abließ und sich wieder an sie schmiegte, dabei vorsichtig in sie eindrang.

Als Harry langsam in sie eindrang, musste sie unwillkürlich denken, dass sie zwar keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber dennoch noch nie auf eine so intensive Art und Weise mit einem geschlafen hat. Ihr langen Nägel verkrallten sich tief in seinen Schultern. Ihre langen schmalen Beine dagegen hatten sich bereits um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Kehlig stöhnte der Junge auf, wusste gar nicht mehr wo vorn und wo hinten war, spürte nur noch Ginny und sonst nichts mehr.  
Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in seine Schultern und hinterließen blutige Abdrücke während er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Langsam ließ sie eine ihrer Hände, welche ein wenig Blut zierte, zu ihrem Mund wandern. Sie nahm den leicht metallischen Geschmack war und wollte auch Harry davon kosten lassen. So zog sie seinen Kopf mit ihrer anderen hand herunter und küsste ihn wild, wobei ihr Zunge eiligst in seine Mundhöhle strebte.

Leise keuchend küsste er sie, bewegte sich währenddessen weiter in ihm, wurde immer schneller.  
Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, ihr so nah zu sein.

Ihr Stöhnen erfüllte das gesamte Vertrauensschülerbad. In diesem Moment dankte sie Merlin oder wen auch immer dafür, dass diese Bäder mit einem Verschweigezauber belegt sind, sodass sie von außen nicht gehört werden könnte.  
Sie spürte, wie Harrys Stöße immer tiefer gingen und wie sie selbst immer näher an den Rand eines Orgasmus getrieben wurde.

Harry konnte sich nicht zügeln, die Gefühle rissen ihn einfach mit und ließen ihm keine Kontrolle mehr.  
Schwer atmend und laut stöhnend küsste er Ginny immer wieder, begann schließlich ihre Brüste zu massieren, stieß dabei tiefer in sie. Mit jedem Stoß trieb er sich weiter auf die Klippe zu.

Ihr Stöhnen trieb sich mittlerweile bis ins Unermessliche. Ihr Hände verkrallten sich immer tiefer in Harrys Schultern. Ihren Kopf neigte sie nach hinten. Ihr blich war von Erregung glasig und getrübt, dennoch sprühte er regelrecht Funken voller Lust. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde sprichwörtlich explodieren.  
"Harry ahh ich halt das nicht mehr lange..."

"Dann komm für mich"  
Er hauchte diese Worte an ihren Hals, wurde doch etwas schneller und fester, drückte sie fest an sich.

Diese Worte genügten endgültig um Ginny über die Klippe stürzen zu lassen. Nochmals den Kopf nach hinten werfend entlud sie ihre angestaute Energie in einem lauten Schrei.  
"Harry!"

Dies schaffte auch Harry und laut stöhnen kam auch er, drückte sich fest an das Mädchen, während er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Während die letzen Regenbogen vor ihren Augen verblassten und sie langsam wieder eine klare Sicht bekam strich sie Harry einige verwirrte Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Es war wunderbar.."

Mit leicht roten Wangen blickte er Ginny an, nickte dann und lächelte. Ihm fehlten ganz einfach die Worte um jetzt etwas zu sagen. Das was er gerade erlebt hatte, war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben...

Noch ein Weilchen lagen sie dicht aneinander geschmiegt im Wasser.  
"Mhh Harry, wie soll das jetzt eigentlich mit uns weitergehen." ,sagte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund

Lächelnd schmiegte er sich näher an das Mädchen, schloss die Augen.  
"Willst du, dass die anderen davon erfahren?"

Ginny überlegte ein Weile.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. So ist es doch auch schön und es bleibt unser Geheimnis. Die anderen müssen ja nicht alles wissen."

Harry lächelte noch immer, nickte wieder.  
"Dann bleibt es unser süßes kleines Geheimnis und keiner wird etwas davon erfahren..."

Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.  
"Mhh. Und außerdem bleibt uns auch der Reiß des Verborgene. Ich glaube wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen, sonst schöpfen die anderen noch Verdacht."

"Du hast recht... Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das bald wiederholen würden"  
Zärtlich küsste er Ginny auf den Mund, löste sich dann von ihr und stand auf, hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr ebenfalls auf zu helfen.

Sie lies sich von Harrys aus dem Wasser helfen und suchte schnell ihre Sachen beisammen. Während sie sich jedoch anzog, konnte sie es nicht unterlassen hier und da ein paar Blicke auf Harrys zu wenden.

Auch Harry schaffte es nicht, sich voll und ganz auf seine Klamotten zu konzentrieren, blickte immer wieder zu Ginny hinüber und lächelte. Das Mädchen war wirklich wunderschön und so sexy, dass er sie fast schon wieder haben wollte.

Lächelnd trat Ginny, nun schon ganz angezogen, an den noch mit freien Oberkörper rum stehenden Harry heran küsste ihn noch einmal innig und verließ dann schweigend das Bad.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, gleich umfallen zu müssen, so weich waren seine Knie nachdem Ginny ihn noch einmal geküsst hatte.  
Langsam zog er sich komplett an und verließ schließlich ebenfalls den Raum.

Harry und Ginny - ENDE 


End file.
